borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. --> Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. this term was made up by a user for use on his/her forum and should in no way be considered a gaming term Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. clip: incorrectly used to replace magazine. unfortunately due to the ignorance rule it is more widely used and must be trained out of initiates into the military, arms and/or munitions industries and those choosing to speak coherently. (does gearbot actually use the words "clip size" for magazine size?) The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). kite: staying at a distance, using ranged attacks, and running whenever the enemy comes near. the player doing the kiting leads the enemy around. =Conversations= 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's time you should see Dr. F about ENGORGE!! He'll prescribe to almost anyone. Daemmerung 18:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC)}} =New Conversations= start here ::*vacation ubx commented out How did you get bulletstorm 5 days before official release, bro? 23:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :I fear you are underestimating his sneakiness... 06:07, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : :And by sneakiness you mean power. He probably just beat Cliffy B and his stupid 5 o'clock shadow into submission and stole a pre-release copy. 18:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) policy this user has been attempting to do too much on his/her own and is now required to share the wealth of sysopery. please see your system sysop. that would be User:Fenrakk101 for , User:Claptrap for with User:Fryguy42 and User:WarBlade for (neither willingly i might add). if you post here i will likely assign an admin to your query. your post is very important to us and will be dealt with in the order it was received, please tune in later for new developements. gearbox/2k thanks you for choosing borderlands for your shlooting (shoot/loot-ing) and rpging needs.enjoy! The Evil Dr. F :::note - as always if i am contacted via IM, IRC, email, or skype i will deal with users directly :| This makes me a sad panda. 06:49, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Atlas Aries is locked for editing I can has access?? Cheezburger. Daemmerung 10:04, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Template added. -- WarBlade 10:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Note that Type in the infobox should be singular, not plural. Revolver rather than Revolvers. For consistency with every other weapon infobox. Daemmerung 17:04, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Repeating vs. Semi-Automatic I did some editing on the Sniper Rifle page and saw that the two terms were used seemingly interchageably. In my experience, a rifle was always referred to as "semi-automatic" unless it was a bolt action weapon. Repeater is a term for pistols. Should I clean that up? 11:49, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :in point of fact the game animation and audio indicate a pump action similar to the actual remmington 7600. there are no lever action nor bolt action guns in the game. but yes, repeating and semi-auto mean the same. ive just never bothered until today. many other matters were pressing like the uncated images. the wiki is being overhauled so i must stand back until the dust settles. i have no more authority over content on the wiki, and i think less. i will simply resolve contested issues and edit where _i think_ im needed. my edits may be reverted like anyone else's. 14:20, March 4, 2011 (UTC) As somewhat of a gun aficionado, I examined the question and consulted my 1950s NRA handbook. There's certain distinctions that need to be made, because indeed, a double-action revolver could also be classed as a "semi-auto" weapon. However, the distinction, for whatever reason, lies in the term, "auto-loading," which they do not consider any rifleman-actuated firearm or revolver to be. The real problem here is that the sniper rifles in the game that aren't auto-loading do not hold to any real world example, so there's no real name for the way they operate. As Daemmerung said, it's a weird hybrid of a pump-action and a revolver. So, if we wanted to nail this down, the best I could suggest is either calling them "pump-action snipers" or "revolving snipers," or even possibly "cylinder snipers" as that is the main mechanical difference from the magazine-fed ones in the game. 18:52, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Definitely no real-world cognate to these things. They all have pistol-style grips, too, even Whitting's old-school Elephant Gun. Must be some sort of future revolver cylinder tech.... How about manual-action sniper rifle? Differentiates it from autoloaders and doesn't sound quite as jarring to my ears as pump-action (which connotes modern manual-action shotgun to me, Dr F's Remington example notwithstanding). Daemmerung 20:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) But, hey, pump-action works for me too. Just saying. Daemmerung 20:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) weekly poll this week's poll ends soon. would you care to choose the next poll topic? you may view the poll archive to see past poll topics, and the poll talk page to see user's ideas for future poll topics. or, of course, pick any topic that amuses you. please respond as soon as possible before 11:59pm cst, (gmt -6) 3/5/2011. thanks. 16:50, March 4, 2011 (UTC) A question When you get a chance, can you give me some input on my new forum:a question for the community, inviting new users? I would like to know what an admin would think on the subject. If it's not a bad idea, can you create an official template? 21:48, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Images 'ello poppett. Some of the images on my slideshows are not showing, though they were several days ago. is this an error on my browser's end or the wiki's? 20:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :you might want to reupload them. i get a blank page with metadata for removed (you will notice this link 404s). the wikia server may have dropped the ball (bomb). 20:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::alrighty, thanks. n_n 21:50, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Also for BBoS work, do you want captions for the pre-release images? 02:52, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Dr. F's note - not required recruit :hey Mama, I don't wanna be a bother but i need a favor. I changed my mind about uploading pictures to my inventory pages, since i trade so much outside of here its hard to keep track of what i have kept. (pearls are what most people want anyways.) would i just categorize the images and/or pages for deletion? 22:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) pre release what the heck are you on about? 12:16, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :(Dr. F's note - i assume this question has been answered) No, I have been under a rock for 12 hours and no "more recent activity" bar. I am assuming borderlands 2? 12:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :sorry, no. now that i have some time and breathing room i am working on the wiki itself while users work their projects and sysops watch over the wiki. on the newly elevated bounty board (ty claptrap) i set a mission to rescue (unorphan) the pre release photos from pre-sept 2009. as i have stated elsewhere there are at the very least 2 games ahead of blands 2 in the gbx bullpen. also there is a recent changes rss feed and an freenode irc channel (#wikia-bl). 12:45, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Umm kk. I'm a newb. I do want you to know that I still like you even though I do not understand you fully.... 12:48, March 7, 2011 (UTC) liaison Nice liaison move... 12:51, March 7, 2011 (UTC) That was in reference to a proposal in inviting new users. 13:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :i got that, ty. arent you late for a nap recruit? kk, will work later on a forum for POLICY then... Aren't you glad? 13:42, March 7, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: LOL 14:29, March 7, 2011 (UTC) * I will not sleep till my work is done here. * or until I get bored * or until you don't pay attention to me anymore How was Bulletstorm? phasewalk These pages are my effort to collect, and expand on the scattered strategies on main page Lilith skills. The purpose is to tag them all into the main pages when they are done. I will edit the forum for you to read. Although, they may need work (as pages, since I am a newb) and need content which I will get around 2 eventually. 14:40, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Also read raz's last talk post on her talk page. 14:45, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :this is not the place to discuss delete template. 17:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) re: images I'm afraid i don't understand what that refers to. 01:50, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :like thease. 02:07, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Stabilized Prefix. Are you absolutely sure that stabilized is only a repeater pistol prefix. While I dont have the Stabilized Unforgiven I claimed to have, after cheching my banks, I did just find, offline mind you, a Tediore stabilized revolver with rather underwhelming stats as follows DL330-B Stabilized Revolver, 485 dmg, 90.4 acc, 1.0 RoF, 3 round mag, + 53% reload speed, +13 Recoil reduction, And 1.6 weapon zoom. I dont have the ability to upload a pic and if this was anyone else asking I wouldnt doubt you, but I am absolutly sure the gun i have is NOT modded. 21:08, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : also upon useing Gear calc, Both the gun above and an Unforgiven I built came out legit with a stabilized prefix that was list in the prefix dropdown selection. 21:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) i was wrong. didnt look hard enuff. change it back. 21:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : Neither You nor Nagy are wrong about these things very often. I was begining to doubt myself when I saw your post about the Repeater Prefix. Took a couple days to get the time to chech my banks, and when i did, I did not have a Stabilized Unforgiven anymore( must have replaced it with a better version) making me doubt myself more. I was actually going to retract my statement on the Unforgiven talk page but thought I would pop Craw a few dozen times to make sure first. That gun above dropped in the second or third pile and i figured the Unfogiven might still be possible, so I asked you. Then decided to Check Gear Calc even though its not infalible. Im just glad im not going as crazy, as I though before I checked further. Also I was not trying to show you up or anything. 22:59, March 10, 2011 (UTC) oops I messed up my Liaison Policy pages... the talk page doesn't link back. can you have a look? 17:43, March 11, 2011 (UTC) thanks man, what do you think? you can put it on the talk page if you want. 17:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :language can use some work but a triumph otherwise. 17:55, March 11, 2011 (UTC) feel free if you can :) I am horrible at that stuff. 17:57, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Maybe a little too much therapy The pic is a bit much LOL. "You know what makes me sad? YOU DO" -commercial w/that guy very funny one 20:45, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :*user looks up commercial* LOL. (user does not watch television) 20:59, March 11, 2011 (UTC) cry baby Would you like a tissue? 21:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) The commercial for Geico Car Insurance? Yes that is one of the funniest ones ever IMO. -- 21:11, March 11, 2011 (UTC) vandal report are you refering to my last vandal report? or the one before that? '- iatbr' UOTD I was wondering if anyone was going to notice or not. Feel free to copy it if you like, and thanks for the ribbon :P '- veggie 22:19, March 12, 2011 (UTC)' Ya I know ya I know LOL but I had 2. little bugger prolly didn't like it done to him. sry bout that, I hate vandals. P.S. what is GIV? 09:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Generic Infantile Vandalism P.S. I got to vandal a vandal... I feel another badge idea coming on... 19:16, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks For your blessing, buddy :) Seriously though, I didn't want it to seem like I was being rude or stepping on your toes, so I'm glad you did that. 02:24, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :it is in fact my plan to loose these teams upon all of wikia. MUWHA - HA - (oh you get the picture). greeters, catters, formatters, and, if you like, i can add to the bounty board! : :Speaking on the teams. Put me on the Strike Cleaning Team and the Vandal Watch. 20:13, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to add me to the Anti Vandal/ Troll section of the team, page if you think that is were I belong. Or do we add ourselves? 22:14, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::not sure where im going with the detrollers. ty for volunteering though. Eridian Weapon Page I'm working on cleaning up the eridian weapons page, reworded the first section so far. What do you think? 15:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Overcompensating am I leaking? I believe that I may be overcompensating for a guideline that you proposed in User talk:Daemmerung#parts lo those many weeks ago. If you look on User:Daemmerung/scratch (disclaimer: work-in-progress) you'll see that I completely avoid all statistics, mostly in the interest of not recapitulating the existing work at blmodding, though there are some other advantages. The ineffable Happypal does not agree with this (see User talk:Daemmerung/scratch), and indeed has put a lot of work into citing previse statistics in his wiki-wide Mechanics revisions. It would certainly simplify matters if I could cite absolutes rather than inventing a semi-subjective relative scale for weapon attributes. I get the impression that there's some bad thing that you were hoping to avoid with that initial warning to me. Can you be more specific? How might I eff this up? Daemmerung 05:27, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :i dont see anything wrong with that page. xanderchaos/duncanfogg quote number values from gearbot. your values are subjective but in the most objective way available to you. i like it. where do you want to put it? category:parts? 06:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Eventually, a child page of Revolvers. Probably Revolver_parts_and_naming, linked from Revolvers, category:Parts as you suggest. Not finished yet, though. Also, I really want to end up on the same page as Happypal, so his effort (qv Atlas Ogre#Mechanics) and mine mesh completely. I'm asking, would it be bad if I changed this page to cite precise Gbx numbers? (NOT asking you to decide between his approach and mine, not your cross to bear, I know. Just want to know if I would make anything anywhere worse by moving to a more precise approach.) Daemmerung 06:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :i dont mind if you copy/paste directly from gearcalc as long as you source it. 07:00, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Defunct Sysops. Left him a message concerning our discussion yesterday. 14:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Brink wiki I noticed your addition to my user page over there. I was just try'n teh eern m'a badges ;) and to help out CJ. Didnt want him to think no one here cared about his project over there. I am still on the fence about the game after researching, but will still chech it out after its release to see whats what. 20:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :im just glad to see users helping other wikis. badges are inconsequential to me but though an added bonus where present. nice work. BZ 21:44, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeh, the badges dont really mean that much to me either. Was just trying to be funny... FAIL/facepalm. 23:16, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::(Dr. F's note - i took you serious because they are a big deal to some users. i find they encourage frivolous editing and extra work for sysops in most cases.) Yeh, i can see how they would cause some to make unneeded edits just to get them. 02:27, March 20, 2011 (UTC) U guyz r just jelly of my many, many badges. :P 03:26, March 20, 2011 (UTC) D'oh! Talk page Heh. But that does lead me to a question. What is proper wiki etiquette for cleaning up a talk page? There's a lot of back and forth on that page where I was using it to coord with Happypal, or just leaving notes to myself. Is it excruciatingly correcthttp://www.amazon.com/Manners-Excruciatingly-Correct-Behavior-Freshly/dp/0393058743 for me to scrub it? Daemmerung 23:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :it is, in fact, not. whereas users have autonomy over their user namespace, article_talk pages are historical records and may not be redacted or edited on pain of a time out. 00:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah. Should have scrubbed it while it still lived in "my" basement. Thanks for the correction. Daemmerung 00:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) as it resulted from a recent pagemove you are allowed 48 hours to revise the talk page as you see fit. by oder of me. 00:36, March 20, 2011 (UTC) : Usually I'm better about mopping the floor before guests come over for dinner. Thanks for distracting them while I run the vacuum. Daemmerung 01:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC)